


Crafting and Jellyfish

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: After Misaki helps Kanon with a felting project, an impromptu sleepover leads to some new revelations.





	Crafting and Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift fic for instagram user lil.kumaa for a gift exchange we were both involved in! if you’re reading this i hope you like it  
> (also titles are hard don’t roast me)

“Thanks so much for coming over, Misaki!”

Kanon seemed content to try once more to work on the curves of a felt jellyfish—something that Misaki had struggled with when making a small one for her birthday.

“It’s no problem. I actually like spending time with you, you know.”

Misaki, too, was working—on a small surprise for the rest of the band, a felt Michelle. She thought it would be nice for them to have something like that. Hagumi and Kokoro especially would enjoy it, especially if Michelle gave it to them herself. She didn’t really mind Kanon knowing about the surprise a little early, honestly.

“It’s getting kind of late, though. I’m gonna finish closing the head real quick, and then maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something,” Misaki suggested. Honestly, she didn’t really want to go home, but she also didn’t want to be a burden on Kanon.

“Oh! Um, okay! Although, if you want... I can ask my parents if you can, um, stay over?” Kanon seemed almost hopeful in her suggestion, the corners of her glossy lips barely turned up.

“Really? No, no, you don’t have to. I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but...”

“I think I’d like the extra help! So, if it’s not too much of an inconvenience, I’d love to have you, um, stay over!”

Misaki didn’t need more convincing than that.

So, ten minutes and two confirmations later, Misaki was officially permitted to stay with Kanon for the night—and she was ready to go back to helping her.

“Your jellyfish is really cute, by the way.”

“Oh! Thanks. It’s still not as cute as the one you gave me, though!”

“I, uh... thanks. Really, anyone could do something like that, though.”

“It was thoughtful, that’s all. I thought it was sweet that you cared enough to do that for me!”

Misaki laughed nervously, turning rose pink at the compliment. “I just thought it’d be nice. You know, as a model for your work, or just... uh, something to cuddle?”

Kanon held up the almost-finished product. The stitches were a little messy, and the curves weren’t perfect, but Misaki liked it that way. It had the appeal of an oddly shaped apple at the grocery store, the thing one wanted to pick up and hold when nobody else would.

“I love it. That blue-grey you picked was nice, too.”

Kanon beamed, picking up the fabric scissors and getting to work once more. She was cutting out the little strands that hung off of the jellyfish—were they tentacles? Misaki would have to ask if they had a special name. Misaki went back to working on the Michelle, sewing on her ears. She was almost done with the base—then, she’d just need a costume.

Misaki never really minded working in silence, and she was glad Kanon understood that. It was comfortable for her to be able to focus fully on her task without worrying about outside distractions. And so, for about 15 more minutes, she worked on finishing the ear and started on the eyes.

“How about we go to bed soon?” Kanon suggested, as soon as Misaki finished adding a sparkle to the left eye. “I know it’s only about 9:30, but I feel like we’re going to end up staying up late, so...” She smiled, although it wasn’t free of nervousness.

“Yeah. Last time we had a sleepover, we ended up staying up until 5:00...” Misaki laughed, thinking about the memories. “I still need to thank everyone for that. Maybe the Michelle can help.”

“Yeah!” Kanon agreed, a certain type of pride in her voice. “I think anyone would be happy if you made something for them. Your work always looks so clean!”

Misaki blushed once more, her skin beginning to itch a bit. “Ah, yeah... I guess it does. Thanks, Kanon.”

“Oh, um, I meant to ask! Do you need to borrow some pajamas or something? They might be a little big on you, but they should be comfortable!”

“Really?” She genuinely seemed surprised at the offer. “No, it’s fine. I can just wear my tank top and shorts, it’s not like it’ll kill me.”

“All right! Oh, I can pull out a sleeping bag, too!”

“Really, it’s fine. Thanks for offering, but I really don’t want you to have to go through any trouble.” Misaki shrugged, standing up from where she was working. “Sounds like you really want to get to bed, though.”

“Well, I’m a little tired... I practiced a lot this morning, so my arms are kind of worn out!” Kanon smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her. “If you don’t want a sleeping bag, we’ll just share my bed! I can put a pillow between us.”

“All right,” Misaki agreed. She didn’t exactly feel like saying ‘hey, I think you’re super cute, maybe some accidental-on-purpose cuddling would be great’, so pillow in the middle it is. Really, just spending more time with Kanon was nice. “I’ll pack up my felting stuff if you want to go change.”

“Are you sure you don’t want help?”

Misaki really wanted to give her a hug and tell her to please think about herself, but she didn’t. “I’ll be okay. Anyway, you need the rest.”

Kanon nodded, before walking off into her room while Misaki sorted everything out. It didn’t take long—she and Kanon were both pretty neat, so the most thought she had to put into anything was separating Kanon’s thread from her own. She only packed her own stuff, figuring Kanon might want to keep working, but she did sort hers into a neater pile to avoid anything getting lost if someone else tried to clean the table.

By the time she had done that, Kanon had finished changing. She came out in her pajamas just as Misaki had put one last piece of felt into her bag.

“Oh, hey, Kanon. Ready to go to bed?”

“Mhm! I might be a minute, so do you want to go lay down? Oh, or I could bring snacks if you’re not ready to sleep yet!”

“You can get some chips or something if you want. I don’t really need anything, though.”

“Okay! Maybe I’ll look for a minute, then.”

“I’ll probably be awake when you get back.” Misaki headed towards Kanon’s room. She was ready to stay up just to make sure Kanon was comfortable when they finally went to sleep.

Kanon was definitely out there for longer than a minute. More like fifteen, honestly. Misaki didn’t mind; she was mostly just curious as to what could be taking so long.

When Kanon returned, she set something on a shelf that Misaki’s tired eyes couldn’t quite make out.

“Sorry that took so long! I kind of... um, had a spark of inspiration, but I didn’t want to bother you in case you had fallen asleep!”

“It’s fine. I take a while to fall asleep, anyway.”

Kanon sat down on the bed, laying down once Misaki rolled over to make room for her. There was a pillow between them, which honestly wasn’t much, but neither of them were complaining.

“Good night, Kanon.”

“Night, Misaki!”

Kanon reached over to turn off the light, and it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep facing each other.

The next morning, Misaki felt warm. Normally, the middle of winter was cold and devoid of hope at whatever ungodly time Misaki had definitely woken up at, so this was a surprising state until she realized why.

That pillow had definitely not been enough, and she was currently in Kanon’s arms—Kanon was definitely a sleep-cuddler, which was great, except Misaki felt really weird about accidentally waking up in the arms of the girl she’d been in love with for months without even knowing if her feelings were reciprocated.

Also, Misaki had to get up at some point. She definitely needed coffee. That was her reality check to make sure that whatever god was up there wasn’t bullshitting her.

Just looking at Kanon, though, she looked peaceful. Her eyes were closed gently, there was a slight smile on her face, and her body had somewhat curled in on itself. Her sleeping expression looked as soft as Misaki felt looking at it.

That was very soft, just to be clear. Misaki was a huge lesbian.

She didn’t really want to move, as much as she knew she needed to, and... maybe it wouldn’t hurt to hug Kanon back, just a little bit.

Misaki gently placed a hand on Kanon’s waist, and as it naturally settled into a specific spot, she was filled with an overwhelming and comforting warmth.

Kanon must have been in the process of waking up already, though, since that was all it took.

“Oh! Um... sorry,” Misaki immediately said. “I just, um...”

“Do you mind if I give you something?” Kanon asked. Her voice sounded almost grainy from tiredness, but Misaki didn’t mind.

“Yeah. Go for it.”

“I will in a minute. If you don’t mind, um... you’re kind of comfortable, so...”

Misaki knew that was the opposite of the truth—she was pretty muscular, which wasn’t exactly the softest thing to hold onto.

“That’s fine. We can sleep in for a few more minutes.”

“Are you sure? You look awake,” Kanon noted. It really was bold of her to assume Misaki would ever turn down cuddles, even if they were somewhat accidental.

“It’s fine. I like being here. With you.” God, she was the worst at this. Flirting was hard, and she wanted to speak to whoever made it that way.

“Yeah. Um, me too!” Maybe Misaki was just the worst at taking hints, actually. Unless that wasn’t a hint.

“I hope it’s not weird, though. You know, I...” Fuck it. She had to do it at some point. “Kind of, maybe like you a little. A lot, actually.”

“Huh?”

Oh no. She broke Kanon.

And then... Kanon started laughing? Even though she had a really pretty laugh, this was also not good, because she had definitely broken her now.

“I thought we were actually dating already! I, um... oh my god, this is really embarrassing, isn’t it?”

“You think?”

It took a second, and then Misaki was laughing too, draping her arm over Kanon’s waist rather than just holding her hand there.

“This is actually good, I think. I mean, it’s definitely good.”

“Yeah! I’m actually really happy. Especially because, you know, with that gift I made you...”

“You made me something?”

“Mhm! It’s not much, but...” Kanon gently moved away from Misaki, standing up and making a beeline towards where she had put that thing the night before.

Oh. It was the jellyfish. That made sense.

“I thought, you know... you made me one, so I thought it would be cute if we had matching ones!” Kanon held it out to Misaki, and even though it was definitely a little bit fucked up, it was filled with enough love that it looked a lot less fucked up.

“Oh my god. That’s... actually adorable. I love you.”

Misaki couldn’t hide her smile, and also couldn’t hide her shock when she realized that it had taken her less than ten minutes after a confession to tell Kanon she loved her.

It was fine, though. Kanon seemed happy, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> the most cliche thing i’ve ever written? you bet. dw tho they’re cute


End file.
